sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario:Sonic the Hedgehog16
Sobre mi Me gusta Sonic the Hedgehog, Yo y estos son mis favoritos: Sonic, Silver, Knuckles y Blaze. Bienvenido a mi perfil me llamo Sonic the Hedgehog16 pero mi nombre real es Lautaro. Aparte de que me gusta Sonic me gustan: Blaze, Silver y Knuckles. Estoy:De regreso(por últimos momentos/desconectado/ausente/inactivo Pienso:Knuckles:Sonic its fine sonic:what fine knuckles::T ahora haciendo:nada me aburro D: Mis villanos fAVORITOS:Mephiles the Dark y silver sonic yo odio:que me critiquen, que digan que no se nada acerca del mundo de sonic,que odio a sonic,que se burlen de mi etc. juego favorito:sonic heroes right|240px avatar:sonic archie comics right|240px apodos: sonic (usado muchas veces por mis conocidos y familiares,amigos etc) lauty.lau. thumb|400px|Sonic,Silver,Knuckles Y Blaze thumb|jejejeje dibujito que hice en el paint de team sonic Mis páginas favoritas * sonic * sir gawain * http://es.sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Sonic_the_Hedgehog16?action=edit Amigos los que estan en mayuscula son aquellos que los pondre a amigos despues porque me hicieron algo malo Alltails: Una de mis amigas principales,buena editora Juli: una de las amigas con el que soy charlatán NIGHTS:un usuario amigo del chat esperando mas.... TEMA MUSICAL FAVORITO thumb|center|380 px OTROS TEMAS MUSICALES QUE ME GUSTAN thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px JUEGOS QUE TENGO 131px-Sonic_Heroes_caratula.jpg 131px-Sonic_Riders_PS2.jpg 131px-Sonic-unleashed-ps2.jpg 132px-Sonic2_cover.jpg 135pxPs2rids.jpg 185px-Sonic_3_&_Knuckles_GEN_ScreenShot1.gif 126px-Sonic1_box_usa.jpg mario__sonic_en_los_juegos_olimpicos_de_londres-1820785.jpg jpg.jpg secret rings.jpg ARTES CON PAINT sonic02.gif|super sonic vs super shadow sonic adn tails.gif|sonic y tails en sonic 3 silver and sonic in sonic 2006.gif|sonic vs silver,creo que es el mejor de todos XD super sonic gif.gif|un mini arte de super sonic Conociendo a Sonic cuando tenia 5 años,jugaba en todas las paginas de juegos hasta que uno me llamo la atencion,era de un erizo azul que tenias que saltar sobre las nubes,ahi empeze a ver videos y lo conoci como Sonic The Hedgehog y ahi fue como conoci a sonicthumb|OK Conociendo a Tails cuando me compraron la PLAYSTATION 2 me compre el Sonic Gems Collection y vi que habia un zorrito amarillo de 2 colas y tambien me llamo la atencion,ya que veia videos de sonic de ahi lo llamaban Tails,desde ahi conoci a Miles Tails Prowerthumb Conociendo a Knuckles Cuando jugue a Sonic And Knuckles vi un echidna de color rojo,siempre era rival con sonic,pero en sonic 3 y knuckles cuando Eggman/Robotonik robo la master emerald,knuckles se alio un poco con sonic y tails para salvar la esmeralda maestray cuando juge a Sonic Y Knuckles ya vi que eran amirivales sonic y knuickles y de ahi lo conoci como Knuckles The echidna y de ahi me paso a interesar Knucklesthumb Conociendo a Shadow cuando jugaba a sonic gems collection vi un erizo medio emo(o serio) se veia en el menu principalcomo modo de foto,pero yo volvi a buscar juegos de sonic yt busque imagenes de sonic vs (porque no sabia que era shadow)cuando lo vi en videos,lo conoci como Shadow The Hedgehog.thumb|hmmmm.. Conociendo a Amy cuando veia en sonic que una eriza rosadasiempre le buscaba amor,siempre me fije sonic x (supuestamente sonic love) y la encontre,decia sonamy,y de ahi como decia Amy,la conoci como Amy Rose.thumb|132px Conociendo a Rouge cuando juge por primera ves Sonic Heroes,vi en el equipo DARK que habia una chica desconocida murcielago,me di cuenta rapido porque la llamaban Rouge y de ahi la conoci como Rougue The Bat. CURIOSIDAD=en sonic heroes tiene pintado los ojos de rosa(o violeta) y en otros juegos o en sonic X los tenia pintado de Celeste Conociendo a Cream no me acuerdo mucho,pero lo unico que me acuerdo como la conoci es,que cuando veia Sonic x habia una coneja,todos les decian Cream,la busque en internet,y la conoci como Cream The Rabitt Conociendo a cheese :3=cuando veia tambien sonic x lo conoci,pero aun mas porque en el capitulo que a Cream se le pierde Cheese (que tienen que ir a chao garden supongo) Cream le decia Cheese que no se vaya Conociendo a Scourge ( como se escriba) no me acuerdo todo,lo que fue es que vi que sonic peleaba con un erizo verde,cuando lei los Comics de Archie le decian Scourge The Hedgehog y lo conoci asi Conociendo Blaze cuando vi que Silver tenia una amiga muy aliada,la llamaba blaze y de ahi la conoci es lo unico que me acuerdo de ella D: Conociendo a Silver cuando tenia 7,jugaba a crear escenas de sonic,cuando sonic decia la frase (en ingles):Silver is SLow (en un juego) y lo llame silver,ahora lo busque aca y lo conosco mas. todos los personajes que no estan los conoci en sonic wiki. MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS SONIC.jpg|Sonic mi varon favorito 190px-Blaze06.png|blaze my hembra favorita SilvertheHedgehog.png|knuckles y silver.Varones favoritos secundarios 200px-E-121_Phi.png|E-121_Phi robot favorito Hyper_sonic_color.gif|hyper sonic transformacion favorita 149px-Silver_Sonic_Jazearewasd.jpg|silver sonic villano y robot secundario favorito mariaaaaaa.jpg|maria humana favorita 260px-Violet_Wisp_Colors.png|violet wisp mi wisp favorito SIR_GAWAIN.png|sir gawain caballero favorito MIS FANS CHARACTERS sedi the fox.gif|lundi the fox truzy the hedgehog.jpg|heheee the hedgehog trinqui rose.jpg|landy rose amigos mios del mundo(de sonic) Sonic The Hedgehog Miles tails prower Knuckles Shadow (ocasionalmente) rouge(ocasionalmente) amy cream blaze silver espio charmy Sally chip cosmo ENEMIGOS mios del mundo(de sonic) Eggman/robotonik metal tails metal sonic metal knuckles metal shadow metal amy metal scourge scourge Fiona Fox Shadow(ocasionalmente) Tails doll Baybilon Rouges RIVALES mios del mundo (de sonic) Mighty the armadillo Rouge Baybilon Rouges silver (muy pocas ocasiones) Knuckles te echidna Emerl the gizold MIS VOTOS DE PAREJAS Sonamy:___________________________________________93% Shadamy:____4% Silvaze:___________________________76% tailcosmo:___________________42% knurougue:_________________________76% Shadougue:________9% SOY FAN DE... thumb|left|400px thumb|left|400px thumb|left|400px thumb|left|400px GRACIAS POR VER MI PERFIL,HASTA PRONTO Categoría:Usuario Categoría:Usuarios Argentinos